El devorador de sueños
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Basada en la canción del "Devorador de sueños". Rin ha tenido una pesadilla que la ha aquejado desde hace un mes. Ya no lo soporta. Alguien vendrá en su ayuda pero todo dará un giro en cuanto conozca a Bakú, "Un devorador de sueños". One-Shot. Vocaloid no me pertenece.


Hola.

Sé que hace mucho no escribo ni actualizo ni nada. Pero no había tenido tiempo. Este es un one-shot. Basado en la canción del devorador de sueños. Espero les guste. Y también espero actualizar pronto más fanfics.

Vocaloid no me pertenence.

La trampa de la utopía

"Ya se acerca el momento".

Una joven rubia despertó asustada, se incorporó de aquella cama sudando frío y respirando agitadamente. Una pesadilla más, sólo eso. "Sólo fue un sueño" es lo que los demás le dirían, pero no era así. Era un sueño que la perseguía desde hace tiempo pero cuando despertaba no lo recordaba, sólo sabía que había tenido una pesadilla.

Ya había tenido ese sueño desde hacía un mes casi, aunque no lo podía recordar sabía que era el mismo… la chica que respondía al nombre de Rin puso su mano en su cara y se soltó a llorar, había un problema que debía resolver, tal vez eso era la causa de que su mente la traicionara así cuando ella quería descansar.

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió se puso el uniforme escolar, tomó su mochila y salió con un pan en la boca. Su mal sueño hizo que ella se atrasara, pues sus movimientos eran algo lentos y dudosos, su cuerpo y mente aún no asimilaban que ella estaba de nuevo en el mundo real.

Al llegar, entró a su salón y agradeció que su profesor aún no llegara. Se sentó en una banca, pero le sorprendió que aún no llegaba su amiga Miku, una chica guapa de cabello largo y aguamarina que lo ataba en dos coletas.

El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó. Era extraño, Miku jamás llegaba tarde, y los compañeros que vivían por su casa estaban ahí, lo cual quería decir que no hubo ningún accidente o algo por el estilo que la atrasara.

El día pasó lentamente y con eso, las pesadillas de Rin también fueron desvaneciéndose de su mente gracias a la distracción que le ocasionaban las operaciones algebraicas.

Al medio día, Rin tuvo su clase libre y andaba vagando por los pasillos cuando se topó con la madre de Miku enfrente suyo. La señora parecía preocupada, ansiosa, triste y algo asustada.

-¿Señora Hatsune?

-¡Rin! Buenos días.

-Buenos días…

-¿Has visto a tu profesor de filosofía?

-No. Creo que no vino. Es la clase que me toca ahorita.

-Dios… y mañana no puedo venir…

Se lamentó la señora.

-Si quiere… yo puedo darle el recado mañana.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho Rin.

Dijo aquella mujer, que parecía algo aliviada, pero su rostro aún mostraba pánico y preocupación.

-¿Se van a mudar o algo por el estilo?

Cuestionó Rin algo ansiosa, pues Miku era su única amiga del instituto.

-No, Rin… aunque Miku ya no va a venir aquí…

-¡¿A qué se refiere?!

-Querida… mi hija… mi adorada Miku… ella… ha quedado ciega.

Dijo la señora con dificultad para luego soltarse a llorar.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… ella no me lo quiere decir.

-¡No puede ser! Pero Miku jamás tuvo problemas de la vista… ¡Ni siquiera usaba lentes! ¡No usaba medicamentos para los ojos como gotas o algo por el estilo! ¡Nada!

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo… La mandaré a un hospital especializado… tal vez… si la operan quizá recupere la vista… pero tengo miedo a que ya no vuelva a ver nunca más…

La madre de Miku lloró de nuevo y abrazó a Rin para consolarla. Ella también la abrazó en señal de apoyo.

-La extrañaré mucho…

-Y nosotros a ti.

La Hatsune se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le recordó a Rin sombre el recado que le debía dar al maestro. Ella aceptó.

…

En la noche Rin tenía miedo de dormir. Temía que aquella pesadilla se presentara de nuevo. Se recostó en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba solamente vueltas en su cama. Se sentía cansada pero simplemente ella no cedía a descansar.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche y la joven aún no dormía. Se volteó en su cama y vio que algo brillaba sobre su colcha, era… ¿Una estrella? Miró hacia la pared y distinguió que alguien se encontraba ahí, levantó su vista y gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, vio a un joven similar a ella, vestido muy formal, y con un bastón extraño en su mano izquierda. Parecía una especie de animal.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó la rubia aún somnolienta mientras se incorporaba. Quizá este era otro sueño.

-Puedes llamarse Bakú.

-¿Bakú?

-Sí

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte.

Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Rin.

-¿Ayudarme?

Preguntó de nuevo Rin mientras con sus manos se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

-Sí. Vine a devorar esa pesadilla. Aquella pesadilla que te aqueja desde hace un mes.

-Este es otro sueño.

Se molestó Rin mientras bajaba sus manos en señal de fastidio.

-No. No lo es.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Quieres ver la pesadilla que al final nunca recuerdas?

Rin se asustó, ella no quería ver ese sueño, si le daba temor aún sin recordarlo, si lo veía tal vez no lo soportaría.

-N-no…

-Estás temblando. Yo puedo ayudarte.

-Nadie puede… es cosa de mi mente…

-¿Ah, no? Se ve que jamás has oído de mí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Bakú.

-¡Me refiero a lo que eres!

Gritó Rin desesperada.

-Haber preguntado antes. Soy un devorador de sueños.

Respondió el rubio muy tranquilo a pesar de las contestaciones de Rin.

-¿Un devorador de sueños?

-Yo puedo tomar ese sueño que te asusta y devorarlo para ti.

-¿Y jamás volveré a soñar con eso?

-No.

Rin pensó. Quería deshacerse de esa pesadilla, pero quién sabe lo que ese Baku, o como se llamara le podría hacer a cambio.

-No dudes.

-P-pero…

-Será un placer devorar tu pesadilla. Acepta. Estarás mucho mejor. ¿Sí?

Preguntó Bakú muy seguro de sí mismo mientras tendía su meñique frente a Rin, la promesa de la garrita.

Rin ya no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto y también le tendió su meñique a Bakú, cerrando ambos una promesa.

Len sonrió de lado y de su saco tomó una estrella dorada con el sol, luego la puso en la frente de Rin.

-Bien. Comencemos. Verás tu pesadilla para empezar.

Rin se espantó. ¿Acaso no le prometió Bakú que ella estaría mejor? Estaba peor. Frente a sus ojos pudo ver su sueño nuevamente.

Una persona muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Esa persona aún en su agonía culpando a Rin por estar así.

Rin tratando de ayudar.

Esa persona creándole culpas a la joven por algo que ella no hizo.

La rubia arreglando el asunto pero de una forma escalofriante.

-¡BASTA!

Gritaba Rin. Bakú con la mirada seria no decía nada, sólo mantenía la estrella en la frente de la chica.

Sangre por todos lados.

Rin buscando elementos para ayuda pero no los podía encontrar.

Lugares obscuros a los cuales entrar, pero ella tenía miedo.

El hombre por fin compuesto… pero estaba deforme.

Y aún faltaba una pieza por encajar, pero Rin no podía.

Finalmente, Rin había podido resolver el acertijo, pero aún tenía miedo y el hombre todavía la culpaba de todo.

Rin se halló de nuevo en su cuarto y se soltó a llorar. ¿Acaso esa era la pesadilla que la estuvo aquejando un mes entero? Y no era el mismo sueño todas las noches, sino cada sueño era la continuación del anterior.

La joven miró a Bakú, quien inspeccionaba la estrella con gran interés.

-Una pesadilla continua. Vaya… nunca había visto algo así.

-Bakú… me dijiste que estaría mejor… ¡Me hiciste recordar esos momentos! ¡¿Acaso eso es hacerme sentir mejor?!

Bakú no respondió.

-¡Bakú! ¡Te estoy hablando!

El joven tomó la estrella entre sus manos y se la comió lentamente.

-¿Q-qué haces?

El joven no respondió hasta que terminó.

-Ya no tendrás esa pesadilla.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no tendrás esa pesadilla.

Repitió el joven.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Ahora, ¿Quieres tener un buen sueño?

-Bueno… sólo deseaba descansar de esa pesadilla. Te lo agradezco. No necesito más.

-No me negaré a lo que pidas. Así como devoro malos sueños, puedo crear buenos sueños, lo que tú desees.

-No… no creo necesitarlo…

-¡Tienes que pedir algo!

-Pero no lo necesito.

El devorador se levantó de la cama de Rin furioso.

-¡Así no funciona! ¡Todos caen!

-¡¿Todos qué?!

Preguntó la chica asustada.

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡Todos caen! ¡La última en caer fue una chica de cabello aguamarina!

-¡¿MIKU?!

-Con que ese era su nombre…

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-Deseaba soñar hermoso… varios tipos de sueños. El pago fue que se quedara ciega.

-¡¿TÚ LA DEJASTE CIEGA?!

Rin se levantó de la cama y señaló a Bakú, él la miró extrañado.

-¿Yo? No. Fue otro devorador. Cada devorador cobra lo que desee.

-Entonces… ¿También tomarás mi vista?

-No. No me gusta ese tipo de pagos.

-¿Y cuál es mi precio?

-Ninguno. Los devoradores nos alimentamos de sueños. Yo te quité la pesadilla a cambio de comérmela.

-¿Por eso me dijiste que te pidiera un deseo? ¿Para que yo tuviera algo que pagar?

-Entiendes rápido.

Dijo Bakú con una sonrisa de lado pero desganada.

-Lo siento… pero no quiero pedirte otra cosa.

-Entonces… ven conmigo.

Soltó el chico de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes qué somos los Bakú?

-No.

-Estrellas caídas… estrellas sin lugar… pues somos sueños que no se lograron cumplir. Estamos solos. Nos alimentamos de pesadillas para absorber lo malo de este mundo, por lo menos en cuanto a sueños, pero hay Bakús que terminan enloqueciendo y dejándole algún mal a las personas… hasta ahora no me he vuelto así, pero a este paso puedo terminar de esa manera. Por eso te pido que vengas conmigo. Libérame de mi pesadilla. Así como lo hice de la tuya.

-Bakú…

-Hasta ya he olvidado mi nombre verdadero. Lo siento… tienes familia y amigos que atender… alguien como yo no vale nada.

Bakú estaba sincerándose. Detrás del chico tranquilo, burlón y algo coqueto, se escondía alguien con deseos de encontrar paz. Eso conmovió a Rin.

-Bakú… iré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no tengo familia y mi amiga se irá de aquí… no me quiero quedar sola.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Dijo Rin decidida.

-Sólo acompáñame a iluminar el cielo. Ambos seremos una estrella. Una estrella más en la galaxia.

-Sólo me preocupa Miku…

Bakú miró al suelo pensativo, luego se le ocurrió una idea y quitó una estrella que adornaba su sombrero. Besó la estrella, la cual brilló con más intensidad, luego la dejó frente a la ventana y sopló. La estrella se fue volando.

-Va con tu amiga. Le devolverá la vista.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Me matarían… pero como ya nos vamos no me podrán hacer nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

Bakú le extendió la mano a Rin. Ella la tomó y luego él la abrazó. El joven se acercó a su rostro, y comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos mientras sus labios rozaban los de Rin.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida y paralizada para moverse. Pero luego él habló.

-Así cerraremos el trato.

El rubio la besó.

Una luz iluminó a ambos y sus ropajes cambiaron. Rin tenía un vestido largo y blanco con encajes del mismo color en la falda. Y el de Bakú era un traje blanco también con chaleco y un moño en su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto, Bakú?

Preguntó Rin al ver su ropa y cuando tocó su cabello sintió una diadema en su cabeza.

-Ya no soy Bakú. Déjame presentarme nuevamente. Mi nombre es Len. Por fin pude recordarlo.

Dijo Len mientras besaba la mano de Rin. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Y estas ropas?

Preguntó de nuevo.

-Es que ya no soy un Bakú ni tú eres ya una humana. Somos una estrella. Ambos somos la misma estrella. Me has liberado. Te lo agradezco.

-Pero pensé que ya no había espacio para las estrellas.

-Aquí no. Pero hay otros mundos. Solamente que no puedo viajar solo. ¿Harías el honor de ir conmigo?

-Claro.

Rin seguía sin sentir duda. Iba a dejar todo del lugar donde habitaba. Pero estar con Len era mejor. Sin lugar a dudas, se iría con él. Lo conoció en una noche, pero, ¿Eso es lo que dura la visión de una estrella brillando, no? Las estrellas brillan todo el tiempo, pero no siempre son visibles en la tierra. Len la había liberado de la pesadilla que la agobiaba cada noche. Ahora ella lo liberaría de la pesadilla que lo había retenido desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Len ofreció nuevamente su mano a Rin y ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

Al día siguiente, nadie supo cómo, pero una chica de dos coletas largas había recuperado su vista.

Ella amaba la astronomía, y festejando ese día, se dispuso a ver las estrellas en un telescopio. Pudo distinguir una estrella lejana pero brillante. Estaba cerca de otro planeta. Miku no supo porqué, pero se sentía agradecida con esa estrella sonrió al verla. Quizá, esa estrella era su ángel de la guarda.

Aunque ella no lo sabía, estaba equivocada. No era un ángel de la guarda. Eran dos.

Fin.


End file.
